


Aftermath

by SleeplessBug



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ghost can make little noises, Hollow can't make any noise, Hornet can understand both of her siblings, Not Beta Read, The Hollow Knight is called Hollow, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), The Knight is called Ghost, Traitor lords are Oleander Yallow and Tulip that order for age, Traitor lords daughters name is Nevra, Traitor lords name is Tové, also chaoter 9 has spears being thrown reclessly, attempted suicide (Chapter 2), hornet says shaw instead of swearing, unless you count sharing funny screencaps to my friend as beta reading, very light mentions of medical care (chapter 13), you can always comment to ask to tag something!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: Aftermath of Ghosts adventure (Feat- me and a friends au)Will update at complete random and no I'm not sorry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. Myla

She hadn't even noticed her thoughts vanishing, or that she had stopped... being there.

But all of a sudden she was aware of where she was, a small figure had their arms around her. She was dizzy- what had happened?

"Uh- where- what happened?"

' _Sing... _'__

__She started to hum, trying to get ahold of her thoughts, gently patting the small figure- it wasn't The Knight- who was this?_ _

__"Oh- hello there tiny friend, who are you?"_ _

__Silence._ _

__' _They can't talk _'___ _

____"Oh- you can't talk, can you? Um... I- I'm Myla,"_ _ _ _

____They stopped hugging her and pointed at the crystals that laid scattered- had she been mining while she was like that?_ _ _ _

____"Crystal? Is your name Crystal?"_ _ _ _

____They jumped in response- yes- she presumed._ _ _ _

____"Hi Crystal, it's nice to meet you,"_ _ _ _

____' _You should leave here... you've mined enough for one day _'___ _ _ _

______Crystal grabbed her hand and started pulling, pointing up out of the small cavern they were in._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You want me to come with you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______A nod._ _ _ _ _ _

______"... I-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______' _Sure the others are worried _'___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Okay, Crystal, can we say hi to my coworkers first? Then we can go wherever you want to take me,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Another nod, Crystal led the two out, and deeper into the mines._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Quirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are my dad, you're my dad-

The blue water was mesmerizing, Quirrel could almost forget why he came here by staring into it.

He glanced over to his nail, stuck in the ground, and snapped out of the calm daze he found himself in. Glancing behind him to see the small ghost, dragging two that looked similar right behind them.

Oh, no, he wasn't on the shore, he didn't know how he knew them and their... acquittances? Where there.

Maybe because one of them had dove into the water and forcefully pulled him out. That might be why he knew they were there.

All he knew was that one moment he was gazing into the blue water, next he was lying in a bed at Dirtmouth. Someone else was lying down on the floor next to him, a small fellow, maybe a little bit taller than the small ghost?

Regardless, he managed to lean up from his lying position and let out a cough. He had swallowed a lot of water, hadn't he?

Then the small ghost was by his side, unapologetically kicking the one on the ground in the process of getting to him. They jumped up and down for a moment before stopping as Quirrel placed a hand on their head. They did continue to vibrate in place.

"Yes hello tiny friend, I must have worried you, I'm sorry-"

"You better be, I had to jump into the lake to save your sorry shaw!"

"Hello, again Hornet,"

"Hi, Zote get off the floor,"

The response to that was a muffled 'fuck you' from Zote. Quirrel let out a soft chuckle as the small ghost got up into his lap and sat there, making an odd noise.

"Yes, Ghost, he's alive, now will you come and help me because SOMEONE jumped into spikes again,"

Ghost did not move, they just stared at Hornet, who let out a frustrated sigh, grabbing Zote.

"Fine, you're helping me,"

"UGH!"

"OH SHUT IT!"

She left, leaving Ghost to stare at Quirrel, before hugging him, and promptly passing out.

"... I can live like this, this is fine,"


	3. Tiso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zote being forced to sleep on the floor is funny to me but also he's getting his own chapter so i mean

He let out a groan, eyes flicking open for a moment- a Belfly had landed on his chest, all he could do was glare at the thing as it groomed itself before it screamed and flew off- blowing up in the process.

Whoever it had attacked landed next to him, he blinked again, staring at the figure. The figure made him think of an ant, with a snout. He was holding a map and staring sadly at him.

"Ah, another one? Hmm, maybe Hornet had an idea trying to stop them..."

He squinted at the figure, trying to do something- anything to get the other bugs' attention.

He strained before his leg twitched and lightly smacked the bug.

"AH! Oh, dear- are you alive?"

He glared and groaned as he got picked up, the bug looked around.

"Hmm, going towards the Collesium may not be a good idea... ah- this may hurt, sorry,"

If he had the energy to scream, he would have cried as the bug jumped on the ledge, plunging straight into a pit of acid. He did manage to hiss as some acid splashed onto his arm, prompting the bug to mutter an apology.

"We just have to get past the Belflies, and we can take a Stag to Dirtmouth- I'm sure Zote won't mind sleeping on the floor again, just hang on there."

He stared at the bug, he couldn't work up the strength to say thank you, he could only grunt.

He must have passed out at some point because he woke up in someone's house. Facedown in a pillow, a painful stinging sensation caused him to get out a groan, and push his face off the pillow, looking to the left.

"Ah, good morning, are you okay?"

"Ugh,"

The bug laughed softly, making him lean up and wrapping some bandages around his body.

"There we go,"

He turned around and laid back down, glaring at the other bug. Who chuckled and sat down on the floor.

"I will say you're mighty lucky that Cornifer found you when he did, I don't know how much longer you would have held on,"

"Cornifer...?"

"He brought you here, long antenna, long snout... thing, maps,"

Tiso grunted again, holding onto his side, closing his eyes.

"Ah, that's alright, Tiso, you can rest, you did almost ah- ... die, and everything,"

Tiso glanced at the bug as he left, then down to the other bug, who he had just noticed laying on the ground.

"How did he..."

"Ghost 'told' us,"

Tiso grunted in confusion, but followed the bugs advice and attempted to catch some sleep (He figured he could ask who Ghost was once he was capable of moving a bit better)


	4. The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bush dad

Silence, gentle, almost soothing silence- interrupted by someone falling into his den.

The Hunter opened one of his eyes and stared at the figure- tall and lean, seemingly only owning a single arm. They stared at him before slowly standing up and staring.

"..."

Nothing but silence from them as The Hunter slowly shifted, allowing his stiff muscles to crack. Two more figures joined the taller one, he recognized the shortest, they scurried over and jumped up and down.

"Ah! AHH!"

"Hello there small squib, what brings you here?"

They jumped up and down, pulling out a piece of paper from... somewhere, and held it up.

He squinted, the handwriting was horrible.

"... Ghost?"

They jumped again and pointed at themself.

"Is that your name?"

The medium one of the three-spoke up with something along the lines of 'yes.'

"Hmm, suitable name,"

He looked at the other two as Ghost ran over and jumped hugged the tallest, causing them to fall over (again) Him, and the middle one snorted as Ghost ran back over with another piece of paper.

"... Hollow- the tall one?"

Another 'yes' from the middle one, Hollow stared blankly, head awkwardly jerking up and down. The Hunter looked at the middle one as she dusted herself off.

"I'm Hornet, Ghost wanted to say hi before we go off to the Queen's Garden,"

"Ah, hello Ghost,"

"!! Ah!"

Ghost hugged The Hunters leg again before scurrying over to Hornet. Hornet let out a low chuckle and picked up the smaller creature.

"Nice to meet you- ... where did Hollow go?"

"I believe they just climbed out,"

"FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING-"

And both of them left, Hornet yelling something that involved the words 'don't' and 'spikes.' Allowing The Hunter to close his eyes again, falling asleep once again.


	5. Lightbulb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck it, more ocs

Her antenna flicked- she could hear someone's voice- was it Grandma?

Her eyes flicked open, she was still hidden underneath blankets, they were comfy, but she wanted to see Grandma.

She poked her head out from under her blankies, it wasn't Grandma, it was someone else. Where was her Grandma?

She wasn't noticed as she stood up on shaky legs, holding her one of her blankies. She wasn't seen as she slowly walked towards the pale stranger. She was, however, noticed when she tugged at his leg, he looked down at her.

Her mama didn't like him, but she wanted her Grandma, he was the only one here right now.

"Mister? Have you seen my Grandma?"

He didn't respond, just slowly got closer to her level, obviously trying to figure out what to say.

"... Who is your Grandma?"

"Seer, mama had her take care of me,"

He nervously fidgeted with his fingers, before carefully reaching out and picking her up.

"I... can't say I know where your Grandma is,"

"Oh... I miss Grandma, she read me bedtime stories,"

He seemed tense as he held her, she didn't care, she wanted her Grandma.

"... My wife might wish to read you bedtime stories if you want,"

She looked at him and smiled- she also started to glow again- not like that was unusual, but it surprised him.

"Really, mister?!"

He nodded, putting her back down as her wings started to flutter.

"Oh! Hang on I need my thingies!"

She ran over and grabbed her blankets and her drawings of her mama, Grandma, and her big brother.

"I'm ready!"

He let out a confused laugh as she ran out in front of him. He had come here to pay his respects, not to run into a small moth child that could glow at given intervals.

This would certainly be an odd situation to explain to The White Lady.


	6. Traitor Lord (And Cloth!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traitor lord will get an actual name LATER and he won't just get a number UNLIKE his sisters
> 
> also Cloth :)

"Ghost slow down!"

The sound of clattering made the figure sprawled on the floor look up, another loud scream came out from the approaching footsteps.

"HOLLOW! NO! SPIKES!"

The figure watched as three characters appeared out of the floor, he didn't recognize two of them- but he did know the smallest, a little creature holding a glistening nail.

They stared at him, he didn't feel strong enough to get up, all he could do was watch as they wandered away from their group to him. They stood in front of him and stared, reaching out their hand, they gently tapped his face.

"... Hhah..."

"AND I KEEP HAVING TO PULL THESE SHAWING THINGS OUT OF YOU AND- Ah- Ghost, what are you doing?"

Ghost(? that was apparently their name) looked over from him, before looking back and placing both of their hands against his face, staring blankly.

"Ah? Ah, ah??"

The other two slowly walked over, watching him trying to figure out what was happening. A hand got held out to him, a spider-esque creature was staring at him, needle held tight in one hand. She didn't seemed convinced he was trustable, he swallowed his pride and let her help him up.

"Are you okay?"

"... Right now, yes,"

He was shaky, she turned away from him and pointed at the tallest of the three.

"You. Stay here. AND NO! SPIKES!"

"..."

"Don't give me that, come on Ghost lets go check on her,"

Ghost jumped and skipped out of the room as he slowly stared at his claws, he was alive? That just hit him, he had died- he should be dead.

So should that girl with the bag on her head, but the tall one was helping her stand up. Her expression was unreadable, but he spent his time reading others, she was nervous about being in his presence.

"Uh- thank you,"

The three stood there, the tall one wavering in place, they had a few spikes stuck to their cloak, but they didn't seem to care (or notice)

"So uh- what happened? I thought I died?"

"You did... so did I... and now we aren't,"

The tall one made a stabbing motion, and then put their arm down to a small height, before standing back to the slouched position. He and the girl glanced at each other before she coughed.

"Ah, the tiny one? What did they do?"

Silence, they scratched their face and made another stabbing motion.

"... Did they... kill something?"

Hesitation, but they nodded very softly, before sitting down, staring blankly. Silence filled the air, he let out a nervous cough, he didn't really know what to say.

So they just sat in silence as he tried to figure out what on earth Ghost could have killed to bring him back to life.


	7. Gorge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the babyes have been revealed for this post sooo  
> https://penguinsare-gay.tumblr.com/post/620939624801599488/gorge-middle-is-my-friends-oc-crystal-and  
> you can go through the hk oc tag but it will show some toher characters so :eye:

"You know you'd think someone with no legs would be a bit slower!"

"Oh, you should see them in a fight! They can take down a Crystal Hunter with one swing of their key!"

"Oh, horrifying,"

Myla giggled as she and Zote chased after Crystal, the small vessel slithered along at an alarming rate, getting closer to The Temple of The Black Egg every second. Crystal finally slid to a halt right outside the door, staring at the two bugs following behind.

"?"

"We're fine just uh- one- one second,"

Myla sat down for a moment as she attempted to catch her breath, Zote stood by Crystal at the door. Once Myla had caught her breath, the three entered, Crystal quickly slithering to the center of the temple, chirping softly. They randomly smacked their key against the floor, before stopping and looking into the vacant egg, chirping even louder.

"Huh? What is it?"

They continued to chirp, staring at the shell of the egg, Zote looked at the shell, then at Crystal, then back at the shell.

"..."

"Ah- Zote what do you think they're- Zote what are you doing,"

"Climbing in here, give me a boost,"

"..."

Myla stared at Zote for a moment, before slowly walked over and helping him up, he vanished from sight for a moment, before appearing back.

"There's some-bug in here,"

Crystal chirped louder as Zote darted back in before he suddenly got knocked out of the shell and slammed against the wall, grunting.

"Ah- what the- who?"

A moment of a scraping, before a head appeared out of nowhere and stared blankly, Crystal chirped louder, and the figure slowly exited the shell. Standing still for a moment before stepping out of the shadows.

Myla let out a gasp and took a step back- infection- that was infection coming out of the bugs skull (Was the weapon held part of the head?) 

She knew her eyes were still tainted orange from her own infection, but it was still creepy.

"... You..."

She glanced around before she coughed, pointing at herself.

"M- me?"

"Yes... we..."

A jump as the bugs' eyes gained orange slits.

"Have the same eyes! Wook! I can do that too!"

Crystal chirped and slithered over, waving. The bug jumped and grabbed them.

"Oh! You wook wike me! We must be hawf-sibwings!"

Zote walked back over, slumping his shoulders and glaring.

"Thank you for that,"

"No pwobwem! Oh- I'm sowwy- I didn't even say my name! I'm Gowge! Who awe you guys? Have you seen my Mama? She was just hewe, but now she's not!"

Myla coughed again, smiling nervously as Gorge suddenly grabbed her hand, staring at her. She gulped nervously and looked at Zote, who had picked up Crystal.

"Uh- Whose your mom?"

"Mama? Mama is a big moth! Uh- Wadiance-"

Everyone in the room froze on the spot as Myla squinted, smiling nervously as she gulped.

"I can't say I know where she is, but we can take you back to our town so you can have somewhere to wait for her that isn't a... egg..."

"Okay! Wead the way!"

"Okay! Uh- come on Zote, come on Crystal, back to Dirtmouth,"

Zote and Crystal went ahead, Gorge and Myla stayed back a bit, before following after.


	8. The White Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://penguinsare-gay.tumblr.com/post/622513398809313280/slams-down-my-hands  
> Tree mom and not tree dad

She could hear the soft footsteps from outside the underbrush before she could feel the two bugs tugging lightly at her. It was that small one and the gendered child, they both tugged, the girl spoke for both of them.

"White Lady?"

"Mah?"

She opened her eyes, a root spreading from the ground to gently caress both of them.

"Ah, they've returned, and they bring the gendered child, hello Hornet,"

"Hello, White Lady,"

Hornets' voice was soft, Ghost grabbed her hand as she took a deep breath.

"Something has shifted, I wonder what happened?"

"... Ghost killed Radiance,"

She blinked, her roots retracting from Hornet and poking the other.

"This small being, killed Radiance?"

"Yeah, it sounds about as weird as it was to witness,"

The White Lady let out a slightly confused laugh, Hornet slowly pulled away from her hug, taking a deep breath.

"There's someone I want you to- uh... sense, but if you don't want to leave, I can grab them...'

"I will leave in due time, but for now I will stay here, and do not worry, I will see them as well in due time. I think I must prepare myself to face the child again,"

"I... Alright.. We'll be in Dirtmouth most likely when you're ready to leave..."

"If not I can track you with my roots, do not worry, Hornet, take care of your siblings,"

"I will, goodbye,"

"For now young one,"


	9. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all fairness that isn't the worst response that he could have gotten

Tové had been sitting down, watching Cloth and the tall one stare at each other. Cloth was asking them questions, and they just blankly stared back. He eventually let out a sigh and coughed.

"I don't think... they can talk,"

He chuckled as Cloth jumped and scurried behind the tall one, who stared at Tové, head barely tilting to the side.

"... Or emote-"

"Okay we're back,"

They turned their attention from him to the other two, then back to him, pointing. Turning their head again, a little bit more this time.

"..."

He stared back, slowly growing more confused before they slowly started to walk closer to him. If he wasn't already leaning against the wall, he would have backed away.

"Hollow can you not do that?"

"..."

"I am RIGHT here,"

Hollow stared back at the spider-ey one, then back at him.

"Oh my gods- they want to know if you have a name,"

"Ah- yes? Why wouldn't I?"

"..."

"Don't answer that, it's Tové,"

If Hollow was going to do something else, they were stopped by a long, needle-sharp spear flying by their face, and landing just next to Tové's neck. He gulped, he knew who that belonged too. So did Hollow, apparently, as they stepped out of the way of the Mantis that had thrown it.

"Tové,"

"Oleander! How ah-"

Tové didn't finish that sentence as he had to dodge another strick, this time from another Mantis, and a third.

"Tulip! Yallow, you two are here as well, wonderful,"

Silence, Tové slowly started to step to the side.

"Well, wonderful to see your three again, I'm going to run now,"


	10. Grimmchild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing babye needs to not attack everything in sight

"Ah!"

Elderbug looked down at the tiny traveler, they held a small charm in their hand, holding it out to him. He gave a curious stare before carefully taking the charm, looking at it-

He nearly jumped out of his exoskeleton as the sudden warmth next to him, and the confused chirping from the small child. The traveler chirped back, motioning at Elderbug, then at all the other shops, and pointing down.

The child looked up at Elderbug, not seeming to understand, he shook off his shock and coughed a bit.

"I believe this traveler wishes you to stay in our little town-"

He barely finished his sentence as the child started to chirp in objection, but the traveler was obviously going to stay firm in this decision, and the chirping died down as they went to leave.

The child chose to sit on a bench, Elderbug gave the odd charm to Iselda, as the child seemed to sleep around whoever had it. He didn't need anyone getting a cold; they didn't have an open doctor's office, after all, only Brettas more or less empty house.


	11. The Broken Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do have an actual name in this au but that's for a later chapter

Nothing, nothing, no life shone in that empty Vessel, even as the child that had wandered so far from the town they now called home chirped and murmured. They couldn't talk to try to get the Vessel up (They really needed to pay attention to the lessons Mr. Map gave them)

In a small fit of annoyance, they let out a little puff of flame, not directed towards the Vessel, but it found its way to the empty shell anyways. They blinked, before chirping again and wandering closer to the Vessel. Sitting down and letting out more fireballs. (What were they doing? The weird orange stuff is the only reason this Vessel got up last time. But something made them want to at least try.)

Nothing and they almost got up to leave empty-clawed. But, the Vessel twitched, and Grimmchild quickly changed direction, making several noises as the Vessel slowly rose off the ground, fire replacing the infection in their skull.

They stared at each other, Grimmchild offering their hand to the silent Vessel. They couldn't talk in full sentences, but they did know a few words.

"Home?"

A head tilt, Grimmchild smiled, continuing to hold out their hand.

"Go home?"

Still no response, but they did react when Cornifer's voice cut through the silence. He had caught up, they knew they should have used a Stag Station.

"Sheesh kid, I know your grumpy at Ghost, but you know better than to run ooffffff?"

He stopped and stared at The Vessel, who stared back at him.

The three stayed in silence for a moment before Cornifer let out a soft chuckle. He smiled, shoulders slumping as he shook his head.

"We can't leave you alone for five minutes can we?"

"No!"

The Vessel took Grimmchild's hand, pointing at Cornifer, turning their head again.

"Mr. Map!"

"That's not- ah- haha! Come along you two, We can take a Stag Station back to Dirtmouth,"


	12. Godseeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you squint you can secretly see why im having Ghost do what they're doing

"THY WISH TO WHAT?"

Hornet sighed- how did she know that would be Godseekers reaction, it was a normal reaction, all things considered.

"Ghost wants to kill The Nightmare Heart,"

But it was such an annoying reaction; she just wanted to go back to Dirtmouth, but nooo her dumbass sibling just had to kill another god. Although seeing how offended Godseeker seemed at the idea was amusing, so there was that.

"Why on earth would thy sibling wish to kill a god?"

"They want to free the Grimm Troupe?"

"That- doesn't even- thee do understand how idiotic that plan is, correct?"

"Obviously, but they've already killed one god, nothing stopping them from doing it again,"

Godseeker sputtered, staring at the unconscious Ghost, who was lying in Hollow's lap. She sighed and rubbed her head, out of all of the things that she's seen, the idea of such a small creature killing not one, but TWO gods was one of the strangest.

"I see, I cannot stop them, can I?"

"Absolutely not,"

Hornet turned on her feet and walked away, throwing her needle off into the distance and grabbing hold of the string attached to it.

"I'm going to go grab some food, Hollow don't jump into any danger, and throw Ghost in the water if they wake up before I return please,"

A huff was the response Hollow gave, along with a jerky nod, before they fell still once again. 

Hornet left, and Godseeker quickly turned her attention to Hollow, watching them stare down at the sleeping Ghost in their lap. They stared at Godseeker as they felt her gaze, turning their head to the side.

"..."

An empty whistling noise slipped out of them, pointing at her.

"What does thy want?"

They continued to point, tapping their skull for a moment, before pointing back at her. She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"I can't read thee mind; thee dose understand that correct?"

The pointing stopped, and Hollow went back to staring at their sibling. Godseeker let out a soft sigh, rubbing her forehead, sweet gods she wished Ghost hadn't let her out of her cocoon.


	13. Tiso 2, eletric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly just Quirrel taking care of him but also more plotlines I have to deal with WHOO

"Is he awake?"

"I don't know, and I don't care,"

Tiso cracked an eye open, taking a deep breath before forcing himself to lean up, staring at the pillbug, who blinked.

"I suppose you are awake then- Zote, do you think you can leave?"

"UGH!"

The bug, who had been lying on the floor for the past five days, got up and left. Tiso barely suppressed a snort at the sound of his- everything cracking. The pillbug closed and door and pulled out medical supplies, Tiso tossed the blanket he had wrapped around him to the side. 

"Hmm- ah- I'm sorry I don't think I ever introduced myself,"

"Nope,"

"Ahaha- Sorry- I'm Quirrel,"

He hummed as he felt the bandages get sliced through, and dropped into a trashcan. He hissed through his teeth at the prodding at his injured exoskeleton, Quirrel let out a mumbled apology before retracting his hand.

"Looks like what can seal has, I can wrap the wound back up until I can find something more ah- permanent to protect the hole but-"

"I can find something myself."

"Ah- friend you have trouble even leaning up, I'm sorry but-"

"I can- find something after I get better, dumbass,"

Tiso huffed as Quirrel wrapped another layer of bandages around him, the pillbug humming lightly.

"If you insist, but if you can't I'll be looking too,"

"Yeah, sure, whatever,"

Quirrel finally moved away, and Tiso grabbed the blanket again- a bit too quickly as a sharp jolt of pain caused him to hiss. He laid back down slowly, glaring at the smiling Quirrel, who put some medical supplies by the bed.

"Take care of your head, since you won't let me see it,"

"Yeah yeah yeah!"

Zote came back in after about five minutes, promptly laying back on the ground. Tiso waited until the... whatever Zote was fell asleep, before tending to the wound he had on his head. (Turns out being thrown off a cliff can hurt you, who would have thought).


	14. Tiso (But this time he's outside)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely motions at my friend she has ocs and I plan to put them in

"Ah, you got to the bench,"

"If I had to listen to Zote ramble on for one more moment I would have killed him with my bare hands,"

Tiso scooted over to allow Quirrel to sit down next to him on the bench, both of them sat in silence as Tiso fiddled with his fingers.

"... So uh, do you know what happened? Cause like, I'm pretty sure I died,"

"I can't quite say, all I know is one second we had both passed, and then I was being saved by Hornet, and Cornifer found you clinging to the last ounce of life you had,"

Tiso looked up from the dirt he had been staring at, to Quirrel, who was tapping his fingers on the bench.

"You almost died too?"

"... Yes, I don't exactly wish to talk about it, but yes,"

Tiso simply nodded, looking away once again, thinking, wondering.

"So uh- Ghost banned me from the coliseum?"

"According to Hornet, yes,"

"And if I tried to go back?"

Quirrel gave the bug a suspicious squint, making a point to scoot closer to him.

"Well, I'm sure they would hunt you down,"

"Not back in, just back to the outside of the coliseum,"

"..."

Quirrels' expression grew confused as Tiso stood up, rubbing his bandaged side.

"I saw something weird going in the first time; I just want to check it out, you can come with me if you want to make sure I don't do anything stupid,"

"I am going to make a point as to walk in front of you, and we're taking a Stag Station,"

Tiso let out a disgruntled sigh, he didn't feel like arguing, he just wanted to see what the weird yellow glow from that crevice was.

"Alright, fine, come on, to uh..."

"Kings station leads to Kingdoms Edge I believe,"

"Yeah, to there,"


	15. Tiso (again but this time Quirrel and a suprise!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They dropped by the Collesium to look for something, and got a suprise!

As Tiso went off to find... whatever he was looking for (The bug never directly said what it was). Quirrel sat down outside of the Collesium of Fools, watching a few bugs go in everyone now and then. 

One of them stopped and stared at the Pillbug, walking over and squatting down next to him. He stared back; she was some sort of Ladybug.

"What'ya sitting out here for?"

"A friend of mine is looking over there for something; I'm simply waiting for him to tell me he's ready to leave,"

She looked in the direction Quirrel waved at, to Tiso, who was ducked under a rock from a Belfly attack. Yelling profanities to nothing in particular.

"Ah, I see,"

She entered without a second thought, Quirrel noted for all the bugs entering, none of them seemed to be leaving.

He decided to ignore that and went over to help Tiso, who was being attacked by Hoppers.

"Didn't you say you got to the third trial?"

"I did! I just happened to have had a weapon there!"

"Ah, of course,"

Quirrel nudged the baby Hoppers away, watching them leave as Tiso went back to looking in crevices, making a chirping noise.

"What- what are you doing now?"

"The thing I saw, chirped, I'm trying to get its attention,"

"By chirping,"

"YES! By chirping!"

Quirrel sighed, placing a hand on Tiso's shoulder, watching the bug jerk and tug at his hood, shoulders slumping.

"I know, it's probably not even here anymore, but it looked like a kid or something, I just want to know it's okay-"

A Belfly appeared out of nowhere on the rock next to Tiso, causing him to jolt and jump back, reaching for something he didn't have. Quirrel, on the other hand, did have something; he grabbed his nail (Hornet had grabbed that as well when she dove into the Lake) and pointed it at the Belfly.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?"

The Belfly continued to stare, its head-turning a bit too far to the side, chirping. Tiso slowly put his arm down, staring for a few seconds.

"Wait- why isn't it attacking us?"

"... I don't think this is a Belfly, friend,"

They kept staring, both jumping even further back as the creature's neck snapped upside down. The two bugs shared a glance.

"What is that?"

"I do believe this is a Nosk,"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS A NOSK?"

Its body twisted and snapped more as Tiso stepped further back.

"A creature that lives in Deepnest, takes the faces of other beings,"

Softly, even so softly as Tiso stopped backing up.

" _What the fuck. _"__

__"Although I don't quite know what one would be doing so far out here? I don't think the Collesium's collectors would be so stupid as to go to Deepnest,"_ _

__"They have Manti in there,"_ _

__Quirrel took his eyes off the Nosk as it kept twisting its body, to squint at Tiso, who simply shrugged, taking a step closer to Quirrel._ _

__"I got to the third trial,"_ _

__One last, sickening crack of the Nosks body made the two bugs look back towards it, it was small, its inner belly yellow as it stared._ _

__It chirped, and Tiso jolted._ _

__"That's the fucking- what the fuck-"_ _

__It jumped down from the rock and walked over to the two bugs, staring up with its face still a Belfly._ _

__"Huh... its uh... sort of cute- Tiso what are you doing,"_ _

__Tiso, making a point to ignore Quirrel, bent down and picked up the Nosk, carrying it under one arm._ _

__"Wanna take it home?"_ _

__"... You do know what we have to do to get into Deepnest, right?"_ _

__"Manti?"_ _

__"We have to _fight _The Mantis Lords, and win,"___ _

____Tiso looked at the Nosk, then back to Quirrel._ _ _ _

____"Well we have to get it home somehow, for now I'm keeping it,"_ _ _ _

____"You can't just- TISO!"_ _ _ _

____But Tiso was already leaving, the Nosk didn't seem to be arguing too much._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did my friend make a Nosk oc?  
> Yes she did  
> Is Tiso going to be sed Nosks main dad  
> Yes, yes he is


	16. Looking for Ghost (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in time because if you think I'm going to stick to one storyline for more than a few pages you're wrong

The orange roots receded, turning back into a deep black. Hornet watched it happen, that was odd, the Little Ghost had barely been in the egg before they left.

Her attention was drawn from the roots to a hulking figure behind her. She pulled out her needle and narrowed her eyes, watching the figure waver in place, their nail stabbing into the ground.

"Who are you?"

She watched their every movement as they let out a low, hollow-sounding wheeze. Within the desperate rumbling noise, she could hear something of a voice.

"... Ah,"

She lowered her needle and took a step towards her sibling, allowing them to lean against her.

"Okay there, hold on, we're going to go to Dirtmouth, alright?"

No response, but they followed her lead, allowing their nail to hit the ground with a clatter. Rasping out something along the lines of 'good riddance.'

It wasn't until she had _somehow _gotten her sibling to the well, did it occur to her that she would have to get them up there.__

__"Hmrm, alright, stay still for a moment, let me just-"_ _

__She wrapped a thick layer of silk around them and chucked her needle out of the well, dusting off her hands._ _

__"I'll pull you up, use the chain to help, okay?"_ _

__A grunt was her response before she went up the well, she grabbed hold of the silk attached to her needle (which was stuck in the ground) before pulling. Her sibling was surprisingly not as heavy as she had imagined they would be (They towered over her, they might be taller than even the White Lady)_ _

__They fell out over the well, grunting once again, she glanced behind her to see the small group making their way over. She helped her sibling stand staring at the group._ _

__"Hello,"_ _

__She could feel her sibling shaking, their injuries catching up with them._ _

__"I understand this seems, sudden, but I must go back down there to look for my other sibling, do any of you think you could tend to their wounds?"_ _

__A tall bug- Iselda- stepped forward and took her sibling from her, they let out another wheeze, staring at Hornet._ _

__"I will return to collect them soon, I'll ah- bring something to pay you for your trouble, thank you,"_ _

__She didn't stay still long enough to hear the reply, shooting back into the well, back into Hallownest._ _

__"Okay Little Ghost, where could you have gone?"_ _


	17. Looking for Ghost (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet lands in the Royal Waterways and finds her way to an odd bug in the Junkpit (Who has for sure seen Ghost)

"Okay, I'm a Vessel, seems like everyone I had to kill are alive again, where do I go?"

Hornet was currently in the Royal Waterways, as much as she wanted to avoid the place, it was one of the last places on her search. 

"... I'll look for them at Isma's grove last, might as well make the last portion nice,"

She started her way deeper into the Waterways towards the Flukenest. She kept her needle close by her side, using it for batting away any Flukefey that got too close. As she saw the path of Fluke corpses, she started to get a good idea where Ghost was.

So, she made her way to the Junkpit, with even more annoyance.

"Ghost, I swear to that damned Wyrm, I had to go to the Queens Gardens, and deal with those STUPID THORNS! AND STUPID TRAITORS!"

She froze mid-wading through the water, taking a deep breath, no need to scare Ghost in they were already hurt.

"If you are here, I'm going to drag you behind me back to Dirtmouth,"

She looked around, someone was unconscious on the shore of the trash lake, it wasn't Ghost, but it was a start.

She continued wading through the lake, kicking her legs anytime something drifted past. And, she eventually landed next to the bug, tapping the other with her foot.

"Ergh.. whomst?"

The bug got up into a sitting position- Hornet saw the void oozing from behind her mask. Ghost had to have been here.

"Hornet, Princess of Deepnest, have you seen my sibling?"

"Thy sibling? ... The small thing?"

She nodded, handing over a towel she happened to have had on hand.

"Yes, I'm looking for them,"

A cough as the void kept oozing, what on earth had Ghost done?

"I cannot say for certain where on earth they might hath gone, but thy siblings place of birth may be a good choice,"

"The Abyss,"

Hornet let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing the back of her head, so much for Isma's grove.

"Thank you,"

She left before the bug even had a chance to respond (Although she started to cough up more void, so Hornet doubted she could have reacted anyway.)


	18. Looking for Ghost (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the unknown but it's just your siblings!

"Ghost! I don't know if you're down there but please come back up! I don't feel like being attacked by the void!"

No response, Hornet let out a loud groan, sitting down on the platform, dangling her feet off of it. Her eyes closed for a moment before she stood up, cracking her knuckles and taking a step back.

"Hookay Ghost, you're going to be the death of me, let's dance,"

She took a few steps back and jumped into the Abyss, holding onto her needle for dear life.

She didn't know how she didn't get hurt on the fall, but she thudded onto Abyss' flooring. She did a double-check pat-down before standing straight, staring at the nothingness around her.

"Ghost?"

Nothing, she let out a sigh, she really didn't want to think that they were gone. But that option seemed to be becoming a reality.

"... Siblings?"

A stirring, a bit of movement as a few shades appeared and circled the spider. Hornet dropped her weapon to the ground as one got closer, she shouldn't have been able to understand the Sibling, but she knew what they were saying.

"Ghost- this tall, two horns, to much motivation for something that could be punted by a Belfly?"

The Sibling floated around her before flying off, feeling like she had no other option, she followed. The Siblings followed one by one, keeping close to her.

"Don't worry all of you, I know someone who can make you all new masks, if you want..."

The response was a collection of 'yes' and 'out?' She gripped her hand tighter.

Even if she couldn't find Ghost, she could at least help the others.


	19. Looking for Ghost (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't hide it very well from the readers but Ghost will not mention being a god now to their siblings!

**The Siblings called out for them, someone was here, looking for 'Ghost.'**

Hornet followed The Siblings, they were all calling out for something, but she couldn't tell what.

**They wanted to know the bug's name, they all said it was the sister. The sister? ... The...**

Hornet called out again, she knew she would have to leave soon, she didn't need to get killed by the Abyss after surviving those damned Belflys.

**They called out, telling them to keep her there for a moment, they needed to get back in their shell.**

The siblings suddenly stopped and turned to face her, she stopped walking, looking around.

"... Are they around here?"

Nothing, but only for a moment, before a small hand grabbed her leg.

\---

"All right, hold still please, I need to patch up the crack, alright?"

"..."

"Thank you dear,"

Hollow was stuck in their own head without Hornet to translate for them, so all they could do was stare. They wanted to know this bugs name, but they couldn't talk, and they couldn't write.

"Alright, that should keep it from getting worse, now can I look at your shoulder?"

"..."

They moved their cloak out of the way, she smiled softly, thanking them again. She started to tend to their shoulder, another bug came in.

"Iselda? Hornet's back,"

They looked up, having to keep themself from standing up (Both to not hurt Iselda and not hitting their head against the ceiling)

"Ah, wonderful! Don't worry dear I'm almost done, we'll get you back to your sister in a second,"

She helped them stand up and got them back out of the house, if not for the fact they had to get used to walking again, they would have run to tackle Hornet. She ran over to give them a pat on the side, dropping another vessel to her side.

"I know this is also rude but could you tend to Ghost's wounds too? They cracked their head open,"

"Oh! Of course, come here little traveler,"

Hollow watched it all happen, gripping and releasing their hand; they survived? They felt bad.

They felt?

Oh yeah, that was a thing.

They wobbled over and sat on the bench, Hornet talked to an older looking bug.

They hoped their sibling was okay (Ghost? Hornet called them Ghost, but they would ask later to make sure)


	20. The Hive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the magic of being a writer! Bee text is translated!
> 
> (This is the bee's talking)

A frantic buzzing came from the Queen's chambers as Hive Knight shot up, slashing his needle at retreating light. Once the light was gone, he gave himself a moment to calm down before looking at the Queen. She remained as she had been.

(Hah... Still... hhm...)

He put a hand against his chest's fluff and let out a deep breath, watching a Hiveling dash in. It buzzed and flew around franticly, nudging him with its face.

(Ah? What's wrong? What is it-)

(An egg hatched! Come on! Need to see the child Come on!!!)

He let out a low sigh and chassed after the Hiveling, skidding to a halt outside of the nest. He entered the nest and gently pushed through the crowd, dropping his needle at the sight.

(Ah.)

(Is that what we think it is? Is it??)

(We... It is, hello there small one)

He carefully picked up the small bee, she let out a little purr, her eyes blinking open. Her wings were flapping weakly as she purred even more.

(Eho? Heyo?? H... Hello!)

(Hello, are you feeling alright?)

(... Stinky, but good! Who?)

He shifted it, so he was holding her more comfortably.

(I'm Hive Knight, do you have a name yet?)

(No! Just hatch!)

He nodded, tucking her under his arm and looking at the other bees hovering around.

(I'll show her around the Hive, if anyone wants to help teach her how to fly we'll stop by... The Queen's quarters last.)


	21. Mission: Return the Nosk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of dialogue :)

"So uh- since you aren't gonna let me keep this- what was it called again?"

"Nosk, Tiso, it's called a Nosk,"

"Right, since you won't let me keep it- for some reason- how exactly are you planning on getting it home?"

"Well, we could use a Stag Station to get into Deepnest, but,"

"But?"

"To put it as simply as possible, Spider Cult,"

"I'm sorry spider /what now/."

"Yes, Spider cult. Frankly it's going to be easier to fight the Mantis Lords-"

"Quirrel- Quirrel, you can see the- wound- you want /me/ to /fight/ the /Mantis Lords/????"

"Well, I could fight all three of them for you, if you really think you can't handle it-"

"Quirrel, I'm a stubborn son of a fuck, don't give me that option,"

"Fair enough,"

Tiso held the baby Nosk in his arms, Quirrel digging his nail out of the bag he had with him. Twirling it in his hand, grabbing Tiso's arm, and dragging him along.

"We got a long walk, so hope your ready,"

"I'm never truely ready, let's go,"


	22. Mission: Return the Nosk (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiso get's bullied by Oleander, and gets kicked

By some unholy force, the two had gotten down to the chambers of the Mantis Lords; the three stared down, their gaze sharp on the baby Nosk. Tiso gripped it tighter in his grasp, feeling it nuzzle into him, letting out a noise that sounded /almost/ like the (COMPLETLY) manly screaming that Tiso had let out on the way down.

"AhhhHhhH!"

"Hah, it sounds like you-"

"You shut your mouth,"

"ShuT! MoUtH!"

Quirrel stared at the baby Nosk before sighing and approaching The Mantis Lords, drawing his weapon.

"Ahem, my apologies, but due to my compansions...current condition, he isn't well fit to fight to gain access to Deepnest,"

The eldest leaned forward; Oleander was her name. Her eye's burning into the Nosk, who shuffled closer into the grasp of Tiso. Oleander dropped from her throne, shoving Quirrel out of the way- causing the other bug to fall over.

"Oh no,"

"Oh nO!"

Tiso felt himself unconsciously holding the baby closer as a weapon was shoved against his neck. She stared him down, eyes landing on his side, her spear sliding out of her hand and landing /way/too close to his injury.

"And praytell, how did you get down here if you can't fight?"

"Running is a completly valid tatic,"

"RuN! It's AlRighT!"

Although still said in a faint mockery of Tiso's voice, it was Quirrel who had yelled that on the way down.

"Hmm...."

She proceeded to kick Tiso in the side, causing him to let out (VERY MANLY) yelp of pain and stumbling back; the Nosk fell down out of his arms and let out a hiss, it's head morphing back into a Belfly.

"HuRT! HuRt T1s0! M333aN!"

"Tch, why coudln't you have gone through the other entrance?"

"SPIDER! CULT! FOR THE LOVE OF THE DREAMERS! THERE IS A SPIDER CULT!"

Oleander (And her sisters) snapped their attentions over to Quirell, who had his mouth covered, breathing in, forcing himself to calm back down.

"Ahem, my apologieze,"

Oleander let out a tut, stepping away from Tiso, who was still doubled over on the ground. Pulling her staff out of the earth, approaching Quirell, placing the staff against his throat.

"What, exactly, are you thinking?"

"Well, I could go against the three of you at once, if that works for all of you, of course,"

Yallow and Tulip both dropped down from their thrones, drawing their weapons. Quirell let out a nervous chuckle, looking over to the Nosk, who was laying on top of a Tiso who was trying not to cry.

"Uh, try not to get hit, alright?"

"AlrIGHT! QuirelL!"


	23. Mission: Return the Nosk (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you squint you can't tell what the fuck is goingf on in my brain

Tiso watched the fight from the side, slowly finding the will power to at least lean up from his position of lying on the ground sobbing. Sweet Higher Beings that hurt a lot more than he thought it was going to. But he had to stand up- or Quirrel might make him wait with the Manti while he returns the kid- OR Quirrel would force Tiso to be carried through Deepnest. 

"Owwwww, okay Tiso, c'mon, let's get up."

"UppPpPP!"

"I'm trying- I'm trying,"

The kid's head shifted from the Belfly back to- what Tiso assumed was its natural head. He let out a soft sigh before falling back down to his side, the kid copying his actions.

He watched Quirrel fighting- he was a really great fighter, wasn't /nearly/ as fast as the Mantis Lords, but he kept a good pace.

"You know, I didn't have to come to Hallownest to prove my family wrong, but for some reason I'm feeling glad I did."

"Alm0sT D1eD?!"

"Yeah, that happened, but in all fairness I'm sure half the people up at Dirtmouth have almost died,"

"D1rtm0uTh?"

"Town up at the surface, I'm pretty sure it's the only place in the kingdom that didn't get directly hit by the infection-"

Quirell yelled out from the fight, causing Tiso to glare at him.

"Acttualy! Dirtmouth isn't part of Hallownest-"

"FOCUS ON NOT GETTING YOUR ASS KICKED DUMBASS!"

"F0cuS!"

Quirrel's response was to look over at Tiso and grin; before returning his focus to the fight, Tiso felt his Antenne twitch underneath his hood, and he let out a soft grumble.

"F'ckin asshole,"

The kid stared at him for a moment before letting out a wheeze that Tiso assumed was meant to be a cough. 

"FU-"

"NO!"


End file.
